All Night Long
by fujikawaii10346
Summary: John falls asleep webcamming and Dave leaves some dumb - cute - messages for him when he wakes up. Based off of Moeartea's headcanon.


Based on Moeartea/grimCapitalist's headcanon on tumblr:

"sometimes john and dave have late-night conversations but john is really not a night owl at all and he usually ends up falling asleep at his keyboard and after a bit dave realizes that he stopped responding because he fell asleep and then he just kinda rolls his eyes but he's not really tired yet so he just decides to leave him some dumb (cute) messages for when he wakes up"

***Remember to add an imaginary less than sign when you see a random 3.

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

><p>Friday nights are your date nights. Sure it's a little hard with the two hour time difference, but he never fails to be online when you get on.<p>

Granted it's a little corny- you both wear relatively nice clothes and eat dinner while in video chat then afterwards, you open up a tab for livestream and watch a movie together.

Sure it's not the most conventional way to have a date, but what can you do when you're fifteen, a thousand miles apart, two time zones away from each other- and totally, unironically head over heels in love?

Tonight was your turn to choose a movie and for once, you did _not_ choose Con Air- instead opting for a certain Disney cartoon featuring a ship full of fat people as well as everyone's favorite trash compacting robot and his hi-tech girlfriend.

After an hour or so of discussing the actual possibility of Wall-E coming true, you let out a loud yawn. One quick glance at the small analog clock at the corner of your screen reveals that it is no later than 11:30.

_"Tired already?"_

You laugh and wave him off, stifling another yawn. "Are you kidding? I could go all night!"

You can't see it through the laggy picture, but you just know that Dave is rolling his eyes. _"I'm not even going to comment on the sexual connotations of that previous statement had,"_ comes his voice through the speaker. It's a little scratchy, but you can attribute that to the shitty microphones.

"Fuck you Dave."

_"Sure. My place or yours?"_

Now it's your turn to roll your eyes. "Anyway..." and with that you carry in with your conversation. Soon though, you find ourself getting more tired- slurring your words and bumping into things (much like a certain Lalonde..). At some point, you knock a bottle of water (closed, thankfully) to the ground- causing it to roll to Narnia.

You scoot your rolly chair out and lean down to pick up the bottle, keeping your head above the desk because it just takes too much energy to bend your whole torso down. Yeah.

It's then that you realize just how damn comfortable the wood of your desk is. After disappearing for almost five minutes, you hear Dave call out for you. You would answer, but opening your mouth wild mean exerting effort... Yeah- no. You're not doing that.

You lazily raise one arm up- not knowing if it actually even shows on the camera- and wave a lazy good night to Dave before literally crashing on your desk.

You awake awake sometime in the early-to-mid morning general timeframe to the sun shining in your eyes. You sit up and gog- your neck hurts like shit! Probably because you fell asleep on the desk?

You jiggle the mouse and find a reflection of yourself on the screen. Shit. You must've fallen asleep webcamming with Dave and never turned it off.

You do just that and close your browser, opening up the blinking pesterChum app in the corner.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: hey youre asleep  
>TG: wow its really cute when uo think you waved goodbye<br>TG: i could barely see the tips of your fingers  
>TG: really egbert<br>TG: its like midnight there  
>TG: who do you think is 2 hours ahead of you<br>TG: guess a growing egbaby needs his sleep  
>TG: let me sing you a lullaby<br>TG: hush little egbaby dont say a word  
>TG: daveys gonna buy you a cool lookin turd<br>TG: shit that sucked  
>TG: nevermind you get no lullaby<br>TG: sleep tight my sweet prince  
>TG: i shall wake you from your slumber<br>TG: with true loves kiss  
>TG: but yeah<br>TG: night bunbert  
>TG: my little buck tooth bunny<br>TG: sweet dreams  
>TG: lll talk to you later<br>TG: ...  
>TG: 3<br>TG: i love you

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

You feel a hot flush make its way onto your face along with a small smile. You click the little reply button at the bottom and begin typing.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

EB: 3  
>EB: see you later hummingbird!<br>EB: the bunny has to eat  
>EB: my tummy is making the rumblies that only hands can satisfy<br>EB: DAVE'S HANDS XB  
>EB: pff<br>EB: i love you too :)

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

* * *

><p>AN: ...So. Yeah. Another. I've got three more. Yeah, I should ask for reviews people =U It usually takes more time than an alert or fave, but you guys really don't know how much it brightens my usually shitty as fuck days when I see that someone has read and _liked _some piece of shit that I wrote.

Okay seriously I have no idea what to do now.

Bye I guess.


End file.
